List of Filming Locations (Season 5)
This collection of filming locations lists sites that were featured in Season 5 of Person of Interest, along with related details. As the show is filmed in the New York City area, street signs, landmarks, and other points of reference that appear in the episodes help to determine where the scene was shot even if the location has a different name or was standing in for another real-life location. Locations mentioned below are also plotted out on this Google Map (earlier version of the map here). 5x01: B.S.O.D. * Reese runs into an alley off 43rd Avenue just west of 22nd Street and hops into an Uber on 44th Ave. * Finch evades a couple of Samaritan operatives at a bus stop at the corner of Queens Plaza South & Harry Suna Place. * Root's car is sideswiped by Samaritan goons while she is sitting at the corner of North 15th & Banker Streets (the Samaritan views show this as Nassau & Banker just to the south). * She then enters the Queens Plaza subway station at the Jackson Avenue entrance. * Reese catches the ferry with Finch after fighting off a Samaritan goon at the India Street Ferry Terminal.Movies Filmed at India Street Ferry Terminal—Movie Maps * In this flashback of 2006, Finch works on the Machine inside 900 3rd Avenue in Brooklyn.Movies Filmed at 900 3rd Avenue—Movie Maps * Reese and Finch take shelter in the doorway of New Long Hing Market on E Broadway. * Root draws two Samaritan operatives into the Gowanus E-Waste Warehouse.Movies Filmed At Gowanus E-Waste Warehouse—Movie Maps * Back in 2006 Finch walks through Rainey Park with Grace and discusses the Machine.Movies Filmed at Rainey Park—Movie Maps * Fusco goes back to the rooftop of The Metro Group to look into the sniper. * Reese grabs the liquid nitrogen tank from E 16th Street east of Union Square. 5x02: SNAFU * The warehouse where Reese and Finch steal the computers is at 900 3rd Avenue. This is also where the scenes of Finch teaching the Machine morals was shot. * Reese is standing in the northern part of Times Square north of 46th. * Fusco investigates a Number inside the Vineyard Theatre on E 15th.Movies Filmed at Vineyard Theatre—Movie Maps * Reese's gunfight with Laurie Granger begins on Eldridge Street near Division and continues inside the East Broadway Mall nestled beneath the Manhattan Bridge.Movies Filmed at East Broadway Mall—Movie Maps * The team has a picnic next to the Cleft Ridge Arch in Prospect Park. 5x03: Truth Be Told * Reese meets Iris and her parents for lunch in a pirate-themed restaurant filmed at Brother Jimmy's BBQ on E 31st & Lexington.Movies Filmed at Brother Jimmy's BBQ—Movie Maps This restaurant was previously used in . * Alex Duncan is kidnapped by the CIA team on E 43rd Street west of 3rd Avenue. This is a popular kidnapping street with Peter Collier being kidnapped here back in . * Reese rescues Duncan from the CIA team in the old Albest Metal Stamping building at 30 Wythe Avenue in Williamsburg (Brooklyn). * Finch meets Root at her delivery truck underneath the railroad at 50th Ave & 25th Street (Long Island City, Queens). This neighborhood has been used in several episodes. * Finch hacks the CIA database in the south half of Times Square. * The SUV crashes on 54th Road between 43rd & Locust. * Reese and Terence Beale chat at a newsstand on Park Avenue south of 33rd. * The episode concludes in Madison Square Park, starting near the Farragut Memorial at the north end, finishing on the West Side of the park at Broadway. Madison Square Park and the plaza to its west have been used as a location in several episodes. 5x04: 6,741 * The exterior of the Samaritan facility is Stevenson Taylor Hall at the Webb Institute of Naval Architecture in Glen Clove on the north shore of Long Island.Movies Filmed at Stevenson Taylor Hall (Webb Institute)—Movie Maps This building was made famous for its role as Wayne Manor in Batman Forever, Batman & Robin, and Gotham. * Shaw gets out of her taxi after circling the city on West 14th near 5th Avenue. This is the same block where Root pulls her to safety near the end of the episode. * Root and Reese go to discuss Shaw at the Market Diner in Hell's Kitchen.Movies Filmed at Market Diner—Movie Maps * The team takes Greer to the basement of the Church of the Intercession for interrogation.Movies Filmed at Church of the Intercession—Movie Maps Lots of good photos of the crypt can be found at Scouting NY. * Reese and Shaw walk down Madison Avenue toward E 26th Street near Madison Square Park after leaving the church and then jump over to the alley south of 44th Avenue west of 23rd in Long Island City where Shaw shoots Reese. 5x05: ShotSeeker * Fusco is approached by Bruce Moran about Elias's death at Whitman Park in Brooklyn Park.Movies Filmed at Whitman Park—Movie Maps * The Feed the Globe offices are a combination of two different buildings. The exterior is at 64 West 21st Street and the interior is a block north at 56 West 22nd Street. * Reese gets into Bruce's car on 44th Avenue just east of 21st Street in Long Island City. * Fusco finds a broken payphone outside A&A Coffee Shop at 46 W 21st Street. * The Samaritan agent gets out of his car outside the precinct on W 20th between 6th & 7th. * Bruce walks past the ShotSeeker microphones on 6th Avenue south of 20th at the end of the episode. 5x06: A More Perfect Union * Greer takes Shaw to the Glade Arch at Central Park for his first example. Later Fusco heads to the same section of the park while searching for information on Howard Carpenter. * The Turner Estate is a combination of two separate estates in Old Westbury on Long Island. The exterior of the mansion, entry hall, and ballroom are part of NYIT's de Seversky Mansion (photos here) while the front gate, stables, and grounds are at Groton Place (photos).Movies Filmed at NYIT de Seversky Mansion—Movie Maps Movies Filmed at Groton Place—Movie Maps The office that Finch watches the security cameras from is not in either of these locations. * Greer takes Shaw to meet Samaritan's analog interface atop Silvercup Studios, the same rooftop that was used in and . 5x07: QSO * Fusco is being treated at the Metropolitan Hospital in Harlem. This is the same hospital where Arthur Claypool was being treated in .Movies Filmed at Metropolitan Hospital Center—Movie Maps * Root churns some butter at the Morris-Jumel Mansion, the oldest house in Manhattan.https://twitter.com/boglesthemind/status/735276037303599108 * The radio station where Root gets a job is at 72 Wall Street, the rooftop of which can be seen in the opening sequence of every episode since it was used in . The recording booth was a set built in the studio. * Reese talks to Finch on the phone while walking down 43rd Avenue towards 22nd Street. 5x08: Reassortment * Reese follows James Ko across the 21st Street pedestrian overpass in Long Island City. * Reese and Finch are trapped in an outbreak orchestrated by Samaritan at the Long Island Jewish Medical Center out east in New Hyde Park.Movies Filmed at Long Island Jewish Medical Center—Movie Maps * Shaw breaks out of the Samaritan lab and finds herself inside a prison in Johannesburg. This prison is Westchester County Correctional in Mt. Pleasant.https://twitter.com/boglesthemind/status/735974068214738944 * Jeff Blackwell talks to Mona about his doubts at Spitzer's Corner. They watch people enter the medical clinic across the street at 127 Ludlow Street. * Mona talks to Blackwell on the phone while walking near Delancey & Norfolk Streets. 5x09: Sotto Voce * The desert near the Mexican border where gets out of the truck is the beach at Breezy Point.Movies Filmed at Breezy Point Beach—Movie Maps * Reese watches Terry Easton break into the 18th Street service entrance of 122 5th Avenue. * The SWAT team is blown up in the warehouse at 226 52nd Street in Sunset Park, Brooklyn. * Root watches the Samaritan agents on the roof of 122 5th Ave with a sniper rifle from the roof of the nearby 6 West 18th Street. * Finch and Elias stop Terry Easton near his getaway car parked on Greenwich Street just north of Vandam. His car blows up after driving north near King Street. * Reese tells Fusco the secret of the Machine on the roof of the precinct, played by Our Lady of Pompeii School in Greenwich Village. * The team is finally reunited in Queensbridge Park, previously seen in , , & . 5x10: The Day the World Went Away *Reese and Fusco get Finch's number from a pay phone on 48th Street just west of 3rd Avenue. Just around the corner on 3rd is where the agents get out of their van outside the safe house. *The Double B's where Finch and Elias hide from Samaritan agents are the Ebbets Field Apartments in the Flatbush area of Brooklyn. It is the same location where Reese and Charlie Burton hid from the Russian mob in . The lobby and hallways were not filmed there. *Fusco and Reese head to the offices of Temporary Resolutions at 777 3rd Avenue, the rooftop of which was previously used in .Movies Filmed at 777 3rd Avenue—Movie Maps *Root and Shaw rescue Finch from Samaritan agents on Monroe Street west of Pike beneath the Manhattan Bridge. *The chase takes place on 20th Avenue between 23rd and 26th Streets at the northern end of Astoria. At the end of the chase they turn off 20th Street onto Shore Boulevard. *Root is shot by Jeff Blackwell while driving down Shore Boulevard between 21st Drive and 21st Road. She struggles to drive while heading down 19th Street south of 21st Drive. *Finch is arrested at a police roadblock on Shore Boulevard beneath Hell Gate Bridge. *Finch is processed by the police and interrogated by an FBI agent inside Teamsters Local 804, right next door to Silvercup East where the series is shot.Movies Filmed at Teamsters Local 804—Movie Maps The parking lot of this building was used in the season three episodes & . *Shaw and Reese show up outside the jail which is the Shore Blvd and 20th Avenue gate of the Astoria Generating Station. 5x11: Synecdoche * Root's grave and Shaw's playground can both be found inside Morningside Park, near 115th & 117th streets respectively. Different areas in this same park were seen in season two's . * Finch fixes his broken down car while having a conversation with the Machine on Bedford Road near the Rockefeller State Park Preserve to the northeast of Sleepy Hollow. * Reese takes photos of the White House security on Pennsylvania Avenue. * Shaw and Reese infiltrate a benefit that the President is set to attend and Reese runs into Logan Pierce. This event is held in the Sleepy Hollow Country Club (not far from where Finch's car broke down). The interiors of the conspirators' brownstone were also filmed here.Movies Filmed at Sleepy Hollow Country Club—Movie Maps * Finch stops at a diner in Texas and talks to the Machine about good intentions. This is the Landmark Diner in Ossining, just up the road from the country club (a few blocks from Sing Sing prison). * Roosevelt Square in front of Mount Vernon City Hall is where the President is almost assassinated.Movies Filmed at Mt. Vernon City Hall—Movie Maps Shaw takes up a sniper position on the nearby Roosevelt Square Professional Building, but when Reese and Shaw flee down the stairs and out the back door they are back in City Hall.Movies Filmed at Roosevelt Square Professional Building—Movie Maps * The government data center Finch breaks into in Texas is the TierPoint Westchester facility in Hawthorne.Movies Filmed at TierPoint Westchester—Movie Maps * Fusco and Reese end up meeting the Machine's new team for irrelevant numbers at the west end of the National Mall's Reflecting Pool, near the Lincoln Memorial. 5x12: .exe * The IFT offices in the alternate timeline are at CUNY School of Law in Long Island City. * Finch gets on a private jet at Westchester County Airport near White Plains. * Shaw and Reese get another phone call from the Machine outside the empty Office of Intergovernmental Affairs filmed at the Conrad B. Duberstein U.S. Bankruptcy Courthouse in Brooklyn.Movies Filmed at Conrad B. Duberstein U.S. Bankruptcy Courthouse—Movie Maps * The gatehouse, parking lot, lobby, and loading dock of the NSA headquarters is in 1133 Westchester in White Plains, a former IBM office with the "largest atrium in any office in New York".Movies Filmed at 1133 Westchester Avenue—Movie Maps * Finch installs the virus in the NSA datacenter, which just so happens to be the same TierPoint facility from which he stole the virus last episode. * Fusco goes to his car parked behind Teamsters Local 804 and is kidnapped by Special Agent LeRoux. 5x13: return 0 * Finch stands atop 1155 Avenue of the Americas while Reese is on the adjacent 1133 Avenue of the Americas. * Shaw visits Root's grave at Mt. Olivet Cemetery, the same place as Cal Beecher's funeral in . This is also where the flashback to Reese's father's funeral was filmed.Movies Filmed at Mt. Olivet Cemetery—Movie Maps * After capture in the precinct house, Reese and Fusco are taken to the Navy Yard Basin within the Brooklyn Navy Yard to be killed. The blue dock crane within the frame can be seen from Vanderbilt Avenue and Flushing Avenue. They are standing on the pier between dry docks 3 & 5. * Finch's flashback with Grace was filmed in Battery Park. This is also where he finds her painting at the end of the episode.Movies Filmed at Battery Park—Movie Maps * The Federal Reserve is played by the Equitable Building in the Financial District. Root played chicken with the Machine on the roof of this building back in ."POI Noir, Maybe one more take..." on Instagram * Finch walks through the south end of Times Square once again. * The cop bar where the Machine remembers the two cops talking and the bar where Shaw arrives to pick up Bear are both filmed in the Bantry Bay Publick House. This bar was used back in . * Shaw and Fusco see the missile flying overhead on 13th Street north of 43rd Avenue in Long Island City. * Shaw walks Bear and hears a ringing payphone in McGraw-Hill Plaza at W 48th St. & Ave of the Americas. This is the same plaza where Finch gave Reese his first mission back in and where Reese listened to the Machine for the first time in . References }|groupstyle = background: #000; color: #686666; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center;|titlestyle = background: #000; color: #686666; font-weight: bold; text-align: center;|name = LocationLists|list1 = Season 1 • Season 2 • Season 3 • Season 4 • Season 5|liststyle = background: #091301; padding: 0px 5px;}} Category:Filming Locations Category:Lists Category:Production Category:Locations